ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Trouble With Lightspeed McGee
This is the second episode of AnTEN. Synopsis Anton meets his new partner Gek. Transcript Anton is running around as an above average height alien made of ice, with spiky icicles on his head representing his hair, a spiky icicle on each shoulder and the Omnitrix symbol on a green belt with two white stripes. He generates an icicle and tosses it at a dummy, ripping it open. He stops running and looks down at Azmuth holding a stopwatch. (Azmuth) 20 seconds? Get your act together! (Anton or as this alien form, Cold Cut) Aw man! (Azmuth) Also, I'd like to introduce you to someone. A tall, gecko like alien with 4 fingers wearing a Plumber's outfit walks in. (Azmuth) This is Gek, your new partner. (Cold Cut) How old is he? (Gek) 25 years old. (Cold Cut, detransforming) AHA! I knew it! He's just a babysitter! (Azmuth) I have a mission for you. A Citrakayah was been using his speed to steal money! I've sent the map to his secret lair to your Omnitrix, Anton. (Anton) Sweet! They go outside and a hologram pops up from the Omnitrix. (Anton) It says to go down. Anton grins, activates the Omnitrix and slams it. He morphs into Armodrillo (who looks like Omniverse Armodrillo), who drills into the ground. Gek jumps into the hole and Anton demorphs. (Anton) Now, walk straight ahead. They run into a bunch of rabid Vulpimancers. (Gek) Vulpimancers?! Don't worry, I'll use my sonic pitch whistle to- (Anton) Forget your whistle, this looks like a job for Rockhard! Anton selects Rockhard and slams the Omnitrix. He morphs into Ditto (Note: He looks like Omniverse Ditto) (Ditto) Ditto? Are you kidding me? Ditto glances at Gek. (Ditto) Well, I guess I could make this work. Ditto makes 9 clones. (Ditto #1) OK, since there are 5 Vulpimancers and 10 of us, 2 Dittos will take on one Vulpimancer. They go along with the plan, to no avail. (Ditto #1) OK, new plan! Gek, use the whistle! Gek uses his whistle to defeat the Vulpimancers as Ditto merges back into 1 and demorphs. The hologram from before reappears. After some more walking they finally arrive at the Citrakayah's lair to see a mountain of gold, coins and dollar bills. (Anton) Whoa! Suddenly, they see a blue and black blur run past them. (Gek) Did you see that? The blur stops and reveals to be the Citrakayah. (Citrakayah) Greetings! I am the great Lightspeed McGee, the fastest living being alive! (Anton) Whatever, just return those riches. (L. McGee) Beat me in a competition to get to the end of and obstacle course first! A few minutes later, they appear in an obstacle course. (Anton) It's Fasttrack time! Anton slams the Omnitrix (activating it first) but ironically turns into Rockhard. (Rockhard) Oh, NOW I get Rockhard. Rockhard is about to slam the Omnitrix symbol. (L. McGee) No! You can't change into another alien! (Gek) On your mark, get set, GO! L. McGee runs off in a blue and black blur. Rockhard tries to catch up, but L. McGee presses a button and a giant mutant octopus busts out of the ground and grabs Rockhard with one of its tentacles. (Rockhard) Finally, some action! Rockhard demorphs back into Anton. (Anton) SERIOUSLY?! The octopus roars at Anton, whose Omnitrix reactivates and Anton slams the Omnitrix and appears in a green and white background. TRANSFORMATION BEGIN Anton becomes encased in a ball of yellow fuzz and a yellow tail with a black stripe in the middle emerges from the fuzzball. Arms with yellow forearms and fingers and legs with yellow upper legs and toes emerge as well as the ball getting smaller. The wrists, ankles, knees and shoulders are black with the Omnitrix symbol appearing on Anton's right wrist. Anton stops being a fuzzball and his ears are now on the top of his head and yellow, his face is covered in yellow fur, his eyes are green, his nose is now button like and black and so are his lips. (Anton) I don't think I've used this guy yet. (Gek) That is a Telesimiapien! Your species can rub their hands together to create portals that can take you anywhere throughout space and time! (Anton) Portals, eh? Anton rubs his hands together and a green orb appears above his hands. He tosses the orb, it stops in midair and turns into a portal. He jumps in and reappears out of a portal in front of the finish line. (Anton or Teleportal) YES! UP TOP, GEK! They high five. END Characters Anton Gek Azmuth Villains Lightspeed McGee Giant Mutant Octopus Aliens Used Cold Cut (first appearance, transformation offscreen) Armodrillo (first appearance in AnTEN) Ditto (first appearance in AnTEN; intended alien was Rockhard) Rockhard (intended alien was Fasttrack) Teleportal (first appearance) Category:Episodes